Regresso
by Belier
Summary: Continuação de “Partida”. Depois de treze anos, Mu retorna ao Santuário, ainda disposto a cumprir sua promessa. ALERTA: CONTEÚDO YAOI


Título: Regresso  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Continuação de "Partida". Depois de treze anos, Mu retorna ao Santuário, ainda disposto a cumprir sua promessa.  
  
A noite escura, sem luar, facilitou a entrada do cavaleiro que se movia furtivamente pelo Santuário. Passar sem ser notado pelos guardas não era uma tarefa difícil para ele, uma vez que o teletransporte era uma poderosa estratégia com que podia contar.  
  
Após driblar toda a guarda menor do Santuário, o poderoso cavaleiro parou diante da entrada da primeira casa, onde o verdadeiro sistema de segurança começava. Ou pelo menos deveria começar, uma vez que o templo se encontrava vazio.  
  
"Até agora!" Mu de Áries entrou na casa que deveria ser sua por obrigação, depois de treze anos de ausência. Observou atentamente, notando que tudo permanecia igual, pelo menos no saguão principal. Depositou a caixa da armadura no chão, relaxando um pouco. Agora que estava seguro em seu templo, dificilmente seu cosmo seria percebido pelos demais cavaleiros de Ouro.  
  
Mu pressentira em Jamiel que a batalha que seu mestre Shion previra entre os cavaleiros estava se aproximando. Ao tentar visitar o Mestre Ancião, na China, único cavaleiro de Ouro além dele contra o Santuário, suas suspeitas se confirmaram. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao se deparar com o antigo colega Máscara da Morte, de posse da armadura de Câncer, tentando acabar com o velho cavaleiro.  
  
Decidiu então retornar imediatamente ao Santuário, sabendo que Shiryu e seus amigos necessitariam de reparos em suas armaduras, e alguns conselhos também, pois a batalha não seria fácil.  
  
Mu sentou-se sobre a caixa da armadura, apoiando seus cotovelos sobre os joelhos e afundando o rosto entre as mãos. "Estou tão cansado..." Suspirou desanimado, pensando quando aquilo teria fim. Ficou nessa posição por algum tempo, divagando sobre a batalha que estava por vir. "Provavelmente Atena regressará ao Santuário amanhã, juntamente com seus cavaleiros de bronze... Preciso descansar para recebê-los e ajudá-los."  
  
Mu levantou-se, segurando novamente sua armadura, e caminhou para os aposentos do templo de Áries. Como Shion ocupara sempre o salão do Mestre, Mu sabia que os aposentos da primeira casa há muito não eram usados. Esperava que estivessem em ordem.  
  
Deteve-se em frente à porta, sua mão tocando a pesada trava de maneira. Apertou seus olhos firmemente, tentando conter as lágrimas, lembrando-se de como fora expulso do Santuário, com apenas sete anos.  
  
Mesmo tentando evitar as lembranças, muitas vieram à tona.  
  
"Você... você volta algum dia?"  
  
"Eu volto... Pra gente ficar junto. Eu prometo."  
  
Mu não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas, e algumas rolaram por seu rosto.  
  
"Shaka..."  
  
A lembrança do amigo sempre lhe fora dolorosa, mas naquele momento, sabendo que se encontrava tão perto dele, era insuportável.  
  
Mu sabia que Shaka havia se tornado o cavaleiro de Virgem, mesmo sem ninguém tendo lhe dito. Primeiro, porque ele conhecia o cosmo poderosíssimo do amigo, ninguém conseguiria derrotá-lo. Segundo, porque no fundo ele sustentava uma vã esperança de que se Shaka não tivesse conquistado a armadura de Ouro, ele teria ido procurá-lo em Jamiel.  
  
Riu sozinho da sua própria ingenuidade. Treze anos era muito tempo... Talvez Shaka nem mais se lembrasse da sua pessoa. Talvez ele recordasse vagamente do garotinho que um dia ele chamara de amigo, e que treinara com ele. Talvez ele tivesse encontrado outro alguém...  
  
Sentiu o ciúme corroê-lo. Como ele mesmo assumira, treze anos era muito tempo. Tempo que podia bem ter apagado o sentimento de amizade que Shaka nutrira um dia por ele, mas que por outro lado, transformara as suas próprias lembranças gradativamente em amor...  
  
Mu não sabia quando ou como se dera conta daquilo, mas o fato de que ficara sozinho todo aquele tempo podia ter ajudado a criar aquela imagem do amigo em sua mente. Talvez ele nem mesmo o amasse, fosse apenas uma ilusão criada pela sua solidão.  
  
"É isso, uma ilusão!" Mu pensou, decidido. Se ele tivesse vivido num lugar agitado, cheio de outras pessoas, como no Santuário, teria se esquecido de Shaka, da mesma forma que ele o havia esquecido, com certeza.  
  
Tentou adentrar no quarto, mas outra vez seus movimentos foram detidos por sua mente confusa. "Se pelo menos eu o visse... Só o visse... Para ter certeza..."  
  
Sabendo que não descansaria se não visse o amigo, arrumou novamente sua armadura sobre os ombros, pois seria perigoso deixá-la ali sozinha, mesmo aquele sendo o templo de Áries, e saiu, sumindo novamente na noite escura.  
  
* * *  
  
Mu sabia que seria difícil atravessar as quatro casas que o separavam da de Virgem, mas imaginou que nenhum cavaleiro desconfiava ainda do que estava para acontecer. Ele duvidava que o novo Mestre do Santuário ia avisar seus homens mais importantes antes da hora. Provavelmente, ele esperaria que os guardas locais dessem conta dos cavaleiros de Bronze, e só em último caso acionaria os cavaleiros de Ouro.  
  
Passou facilmente pela de Touro. Sorriu gentilmente ao sentir o cosmo do amigo Aldebaran, ferrado no sono. Ficou surpreso ao notar que a casa de Gêmeos estava vazia. "Estranho...Onde está Saga?" Teve a sensação de que aquela informação lhe seria útil, futuramente. Foi mais difícil passar pelas casas de Câncer e Leão, uma vez que seus guardiões tinham sono mais leve que Aldebaran. Mu também pressentiu alguma coisa errada no cosmo de Aioria. Sentiu uma hostilidade horrível vinda do amigo, que sempre fora briguento, quando criança, mas nunca... cruel, como ele sentia agora.  
  
E assim, usando seu teletransporte nos trechos em que lhe era permitido, e se esquivando habilmente nos outros, acabou chegando até a casa de Virgem. Entrou, receoso. E se Shaka se voltasse contra ele e o atacasse? Com certeza o novo Mestre havia feito a cabeça de todos contra ele, mas Shaka teria se deixado levar? Mesmo correndo o risco de estragar tudo, e jogar os treze anos em que mantivera a armadura de Áries segura fora do Santuário, não conseguiu se controlar. Teleportou-se para dentro do quarto de Shaka, consciente da sua irresponsabilidade.  
  
* * *  
  
Mu olhou a sua volta, no escuro, até localizar o cavaleiro de Virgem, deitado em sua cama, totalmente alheio ao que se passava. Mu, por enquanto, conseguia encobrir sua cosmo energia habilmente, mas se descuidasse por um segundo, o cavaleiro com certeza sentiria a sua presença.  
  
Áries observou atentamente a figura deitada, banhada pela fraca luz de uma vela que ainda teimava em permanecer acessa. Mesmo estando de costas para ele, Mu teve certeza de que se tratava de Shaka. Os cabelos loiros, agora bem longos, se espalhavam pela cama e algumas mechas chegavam a beirar o chão. Os ombros e costas bem trabalhados exibiam uma pele alva, que desaparecia dentro dos lençóis, na altura da cintura do rapaz loiro.  
  
"Shaka..." Mu não tirava os olhos do amigo. Louco para ver sua face, Mu depositou cuidadosamente a armadura no chão, mas ao tocar o solo, mesmo o barulho mínimo fez com que Shaka se virasse na cama, desconfortável.  
  
Mu se refugiou rapidamente no canto mais escuro do quarto, onde a luz da vela não o alcançaria. Shaka não acordou, mas Mu pôde finalmente ver o rosto do amigo, uma vez que ele se deitou de costas.  
  
Áries se maravilhou ao olhar a face de Virgem. Como ele se lembrava, lá estava a pinta vermelha, no meio de sua testa. A fisionomia do amigo permanecia a mesma, mas os anos tinham lhe conferido traços de um belo homem. Seus lábios, ligeiramente entreabertos, exalavam uma respiração leve e ritmada. Seu tórax nu subia e descia, calmamente, e uma das mãos repousava sobre o seu abdômen definido.  
  
Mu sentiu seus olhos ficarem úmidos novamente. Confirmou seus piores medos naquele momento. Ele realmente amava o amigo, e depois de tantos anos longe, a chance de ser correspondido era mínima...  
  
Nesse momento, Mu se descuidou, e Shaka notou sua presença. O cavaleiro de Virgem abriu os olhos, e sentou-se rapidamente na cama. Áries se assustou, mas conseguiu manter seu cosmo sobre controle.  
  
Shaka vasculhou atentamente o quarto, sentindo a presença que notara há pouco desaparecer. - Quem está aí? - Ele perguntou, ameaçadoramente, pronto para sair da cama. Foi quando seus olhos foram atraídos por um brilho diferente.  
  
"Droga!" Mu praguejou em pensamento, notando que a caixa da armadura podia ser vista, de onde ele a havia deixado.  
  
Shaka observou atentamente a caixa dourada, e seus olhos se arregalaram, ao reconhecer o carneiro que havia visto uma só vez em toda a sua vida.  
  
- M-Mu? - Shaka chamou inseguro, sem acreditar. - Mu! Você está aqui?  
  
Notando o leve tremor na voz do amigo, Mu deixou que Shaka o visse, sem escolha.  
  
- Sou eu... - Mu confirmou o óbvio, se aproximando da cama. - Eu... Eu estou de volta.  
  
Shaka observou incrédulo o amigo se aproximar, entrando no seu campo de visão, para em seguida se sentar timidamente na cama ao seu lado. Apesar de não o ver há anos, era inegável que o homem à sua frente era o amigo de infância. Os mesmos cabelos lavanda, e as mesmas sobrancelhas estranhas. O rosto ainda trazia a mesma singeleza de quando Mu era criança, seus olhos verdes úmidos como no dia em que partira do Santuário.  
  
- Por favor, sei que muitas coisas foram ditas contra mim, mas não vim para lutar com você... - Antes que Mu pudesse concluir sua frase, Shaka o abraçou forte, como fizera há treze anos atrás, envolvendo-o com os braços e repousando a cabeça em seu ombro. Mu devolveu o abraço, enlaçando a cintura do loiro, apertando-o forte contra seu corpo, aliviado e ao mesmo tempo feliz com a recepção do amigo.  
  
- Você voltou... - Shaka deixou, depois de anos, lágrimas de alegria escorrerem por seu rosto. - Eu achava que não ia mais te ver... - Virgem se afastou para poder olhar para Mu, que fez o mesmo. Shaka observou atentamente cada detalhe do rosto do amigo. Seus olhos se desviaram para o cabelo sedoso de Áries, de cor tão característica. - Você deixou crescer... - Sem se conter, o loiro deslizou uma das mãos por entre as mechas macias do cabelo longo de Mu, vendo maravilhado os fios lavanda escorregarem por seus dedos.  
  
Mu não resistiu ao carinho, sentindo os dedos esbeltos de Shaka acariciarem seu cabelo, e fechou os olhos, tombando a cabeça para o lado e deixando o amigo continuar.  
  
- O seu também... - Mu suspirou, suas mãos ainda apoiadas na cintura do loiro. - Está bem comprido...  
  
Shaka não respondeu. Estava acontecendo tudo tão rápido, que ele não podia evitar. Os dois tinham tanta coisa para conversar, tanto tempo tinha se passado, e no entanto ele sentia como se fossem duas crianças, novamente.  
  
Mas treze anos transformaram as duas crianças em dois homens, e logo eles perceberam que muitas coisas haviam mudado...  
  
Mu entreabriu os olhos, fitando o pescoço alvo do amigo à sua frente. Notou uma pequena lágrima repousando próxima ao queixo de Shaka, e sem pensar duas vezes, avançou para secá-la com os lábios. - Senti tanto a sua falta... - Mu suspirou novamente, rente a pele do loiro, que estremeceu levemente.  
  
- Eu também senti sua falta... - Shaka parou de acariciar os cabelos de Mu, deixando sua mão repousar em sua nuca, trazendo-o delicadamente para mais perto de si.  
  
Áries depositou outro beijo leve no rosto de Shaka, sentindo a mão do amigo apertar-se em sua nuca. Eles precisavam tanto conversar... Mu queria tanto saber o que havia acontecido no Santuário durante sua ausência, queria contar o que estava para acontecer, saber de que lado Virgem estava... mas as palavras não vinham. Só os gestos fluíam, sem que ele conseguisse contê- los...  
  
O próximo beijo tocou o canto dos lábios de Shaka, que fechou os olhos, sentindo um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Antes que Mu pudesse afastar a boca de sua pele, Virgem virou o rosto levemente, deixando seus lábios se encontrarem brevemente. Áries também fechou seus olhos, mas não fez nenhum movimento, desfrutando apenas o contato.  
  
Mu sentiu a respiração quente do amigo se misturar à sua, provocando em seu corpo uma sensação de embriagues, sua mente nublada recusando-se a pensar direito. Finalmente, aproximou mais seu rosto do de Shaka, colando sua boca na dele, num beijo tímido. Afastou-se rapidamente, temeroso de que tudo não passasse de um sonho e ele descobrisse que estava sozinho novamente.  
  
Mas ele não estava, e foi a vez de Shaka procurar sua boca. Seus lábios se tocaram algumas vezes, provando, experimentando, aprendendo... Não se contentando com os breves toques, Mu levou uma das mãos até a nuca do loiro também, segurando-o firme e forçando sua boca contra a dele. Shaka retribuiu entreabrindo os lábios, tornando o beijo afetuoso numa carícia mais íntima. Ao sentir a boca quente do amigo se abrir sob a sua, Áries acariciou-a com a ponta da língua, a princípio timidamente, mas ao notar que o loiro deu-lhe mais espaço, acabou empurrando sua língua toda dentro da boca de Shaka, gemendo.  
  
Shaka sentiu seu corpo responder imediatamente ao contado. Sentira tanta falta do amigo, e agora o tinha ali, junto de si, como sempre sonhara durante aqueles treze anos. Ao atingir a adolescência, Virgem começara a sentir que não queria apenas a amizade de Mu, mas sim o seu amor, seus beijos, seu corpo... Ele nunca o esquecera, pelo contrário, imaginou aquele primeiro beijo inúmeras vezes, e nenhuma delas se comparava ao que estava sentindo agora.  
  
Mu explorou a boca de Shaka com sofreguidão, satisfazendo sua vontade. Sentiu o loiro enroscar sua língua à dele, correspondendo ao beijo, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Quando procurou Virgem em seu quarto, Áries imaginou tudo, menos aquilo. A reação que estavam tendo não era nada racional. Ele podia sentir seu instinto dominar sua mente, e o desejo se instalar, imperioso. Se eles continuassem assim, não teriam como parar...  
  
- Shaka... - Mu separou seus lábios a contragosto dos do loiro, ofegante. - Nós temos que conversar... - Mu foi interrompido pelos dedos longos de Shaka pousados em sua boca, impedindo-o de falar.  
  
- Hoje não... - Shaka observou o rosto afogueado do amigo. - Somente me ame, essa noite...  
  
Mu olhou para o rapaz a sua frente, e compreendeu que Virgem sabia exatamente o que ia acontecer no Santuário, mas não queria discutir aquilo com ele naquele momento, talvez porque suas convicções fossem diferentes da sua, ou talvez por ter jurado fidelidade ao mestre. Áries acolheu a vontade do amigo. Que ele escolhesse o seu caminho sozinho...  
  
A mão de Shaka que descansava sobre a boca de Mu escorregou até seu ombro, retirando o manto que Áries trazia ao redor do pescoço, descobrindo-o. Virgem beijou o pescoço de Mu, sentindo o amigo suspirar de prazer. Deixou que sua língua provasse aquela pele clara, sem defeito, para depois mordê- la com suavidade. Áries tombou sua cabeça, deixando que Shaka trilhasse um caminho de beijos por seu queixo, até alcançar sua boca. Os dois se beijaram novamente com paixão.  
  
Mu deslizou a mão até o tórax de Shaka, acariciando um de seus mamilos, apertando-o, arrancando um gemido do loiro, abafado por sua boca. A outra mão, que ainda estava na cintura do amigo, desceu até seu quadril, e Mu notou excitado que Virgem estava completamente nu, apenas o lençol drapejado sobre suas pernas o cobriam.  
  
- Shaka... - Mu praticamente gemeu o nome do amigo, ao sentir a pele macia sob seus dedos. Shaka aproveitou que Mu havia interrompido o beijo para erguer sua túnica, puxando-a sobre sua cabeça, esparramando os longos cabelos lavanda pelos ombros e costas do ariano. Virgem afastou gentilmente algumas mechas que caíram sobre o rosto de Mu, procurando sua boca novamente, e acariciando seu peito, retribuindo o carinho que ele lhe havia feito há pouco. Shaka desceu suas mãos até alcançar o cós da calça do amigo, forçando-o para baixo. Mu aceitou a sugestão do loiro, e levantou-se para tirar o restante de suas roupas.  
  
Áries envergonhou-se ao se ver nu na frente do amigo, que o analisava com olhos apaixonados. Notando o desconforto de Mu, Shaka descobriu-se, fazendo um gesto para que se juntasse a ele novamente na cama.  
  
Mu empurrou Shaka delicadamente com seu corpo, até que este repousasse suas costas sobre o colchão. Deitou-se sobre ele, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, enroscando suas pernas às dele, seus sexos eretos roçando numa deliciosa tortura. Os cabelos de Áries caíram sobre seu rosto em uma cascata, e Shaka juntou-os com as mãos, afastando-os, não desgrudando os olhos dos de seu amado.  
  
Áries observou Virgem com carinho. Palavras eram desnecessárias naquele momento... Seria pouco dizer "Eu te amo" para o homem que repousava sob ele. Naquele momento, os sentimentos dos dois estavam muito claros: Mu estava de volta depois de tantos anos para cumprir sua promessa, e Shaka o recebia de braços abertos, apesar de tudo que foi dito contra ele... Eles se beijaram novamente, deixando que suas bocas molhadas expressassem o que estavam sentindo.  
  
Mu beijou o pescoço de Shaka, que estremeceu ao contato, ao sentir a boca quente do amigo sobre sua pele. Mu traçou uma trilha de pequenos beijos, arrastando sua boca até alcançar o tórax do outro cavaleiro. Deteve-se em um dos mamilos rosados, contornando-o com a língua, arrancando um gemido rouco do loiro, que arqueou levemente as costas, dando mais acesso à sua boca. O ariano sugou delicadamente a carne macia, enquanto afagava com a mão o outro mamilo. As mãos de Shaka, que já seguravam os cabelos lilás, fecharam-se firmemente, agarrando as mechas sedosas.  
  
Incentivado pelas reações de Virgem, Mu desceu mais um pouco, lambendo a pele próximo ao umbigo de Shaka, brincando com ele, provocando-o e ouvindo com prazer os gemidos que suas carícias arrancavam. Afastou-se um pouco, abandonando o abdômen do loiro, ignorando o membro pulsante que exigia atenção. Mu ergueu uma das pernas de Shaka, beijando e lambendo a parte interior de suas coxas.  
  
Shaka apertou os olhos fortemente, sua boca entreaberta deixando escapar sua respiração irregular. Uma de suas mãos agarrou firmemente os lençóis, enquanto a outra, que ainda segurava os cabelos do amigo, tentava desviar a atenção do ariano para onde ele queria realmente ser tocado. Mu atendeu o desejo de Shaka, e este deixou escapar um gemido rouco, ao sentir seu membro rijo ser engolfado pela boca quente do outro.  
  
Mu, por sua vez, observava atentamente cada movimento de Shaka, se deliciando com o prazer estampado em seu rosto. Sua boca deslizou sobre a ereção do loiro, para depois levá-la em sua boca, novamente, iniciando um movimento de sobe e desce cadenciado que estava deixando Virgem louco. Áries estava se deixando levar por suas sensações, e pelas reações de Shaka, pois nunca havia feito aquilo antes. Com certeza ele não estava fazendo nada errado, pois o amigo estava gostando, e muito. Aumentou o ritmo, vendo-o afundar a cabeça no travesseiro. Mesmo com a mente nublada pelo desejo, sentiu ciúmes ao imaginar se o loiro já havia experimentado aquilo antes com outra pessoa.  
  
Antes que o amigo gozasse, Mu parou seus movimentos, e debruçou-se novamente sobre o corpo dele, tomado estranhamente por um sentimento de posse. Shaka abriu os olhos, e Mu indagou silenciosamente com o olhar o que queria saber. Entendendo a pergunta implícita nos olhos verdes, o loiro abriu um pouco mais as pernas, deixando que Mu se acomodasse melhor entre elas. - Eu... - Shaka suspirou de prazer, ao sentir o membro rijo de Mu tocar suas nádegas. - Eu te esperei... todo esse tempo...  
  
Mu não conseguiu mais se controlar, e ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de Shaka, erguendo levemente os quadris do loiro até apoiá-lo contra suas coxas, e forçou sua ereção contra a entrada apertada do outro cavaleiro. Apesar do desejo que sentia, o ariano procurou não machucá-lo, penetrando-o devagar. Mesmo assim, notou o rosto de Virgem se contrair em dor. Apoiou uma das mãos espalmada sobre o abdômen liso de Shaka, enquanto a outra envolvia firmemente sua ereção, acariciando-a.  
  
O indiano relaxou aos poucos, deixando o prazer substituir a dor que estava sentindo. Envolveu os quadris de Mu com as pernas, incentivando-o a se mover dentro dele. Mu começou com movimentos lentos e compassados, a princípio, deixando Shaka se acostumar às suas investidas, ouvindo os pequenos gemidos de dor do amigo aos poucos se tornarem murmúrios roucos de paixão. Continuou a manipular sua ereção, e logo, perdeu a pouca razão que ainda o comandava, e aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, se empurrando com força contra seus quadris, ouvindo-o gemer seu nome.  
  
Shaka sentiu ondas de prazer percorrerem seu corpo, aumentando a cada movimento do ariano, e não demorou muito para que atingisse o clímax, seu corpo se contraindo com o prazer que sentia, levando Mu à loucura. O cavaleiro de Áries se empurrou uma última vez dentro de Shaka, deixando seu sêmen quente invadir o corpo do amante.  
  
Virgem se forçou a abrir os olhos, observando com carinho o homem à sua frente. Mu tentava recobrar a respiração, e ainda segurava seu membro, agora em repouso. Seus cabelos caíam em mechas desordenadas sobre seu tórax, e seus olhos fechados logo se abriram, parecendo notar que era observado. Seus olhares se cruzaram, e Shaka sorriu timidamente.  
  
Mu sorriu de volta, debruçando-se sobre seu belo amante para beijar seus lábios. Acariciou os cabelos loiros, afastando-os de sua testa suada com carinho. Os olhos azuis de Shaka brilhavam, e sua boca estava ligeiramente inchada dos beijos que haviam trocado. Áries acariciou gentilmente Virgem, deitando-se ao seu lado e enterrando seu rosto entre os cabelos perfumados, sua respiração se acalmando aos poucos.  
  
Shaka abraçou o amigo, seu amante, e fechou os olhos, feliz por, pelo menos naquele momento, serem apenas os dois, ali, naquela cama, sem passado ou futuro.  
  
* * *  
  
Shaka acordou assustado. Ele devia ter cochilado por algum tempo. Olhou a sua volta, notando a ausência de Mu em sua cama. Viu o cavaleiro de Áries já vestido, preparando-se para ir embora.  
  
- Mu... Fique mais um pouco, ainda falta muito para o amanhecer... - Shaka pediu, sentindo a tristeza invadi-lo. Parecia que aquela cena de treze anos atrás estava acontecendo novamente.  
  
- Não posso mais ficar aqui, Shaka... - Mu disse a contragosto, pois o que ele mais queria era continuar na cama quente, ao lado de Virgem. - Você sabe bem o que está para acontecer... eu... preciso voltar para o meu templo.  
  
- Mas você vai ficar? - Shaka perguntou, indeciso.  
  
- Vou estar no Santuário, até tudo isso terminar... - Mu não quis mais entrar em detalhes. - Provavelmente não irei mais embora, agora que finalmente a batalha que o meu mestre previu vai começar. Tudo vai ser esclarecido, agora...  
  
Áries observou Shaka, envolto no lençol. Ele parecia deslumbrante, e a vontade de permanecer ali com ele mais um pouco era grande. Mas ele precisava ir. Segurou a caixa da armadura pelas alças, colocando-a em seus ombros.  
  
Virgem assistiu a cena, tendo uma sensação de déjà-vu. No entanto, Mu não mais se parecia com o garoto de aparência frágil que abandonou o Santuário há tanto tempo. Ele agora demonstrava uma maturidade e segurança que só quem já passara por muita coisa poderia ostentar. Seu corpo forte já não mais se curvava sob o peso da armadura, mas sim a carregava com o orgulho de um verdadeiro cavaleiro de Atena.  
  
Shaka desconhecia as razões de Mu para ter ido embora, mas no fundo, sabia que ele não era um traidor. Até aquele momento, ele havia seguido as ordens do novo Mestre do Santuário, mas agora, ao ver Mu de volta, uma pequena dúvida começou a se instalar em sua mente. E se ele estivesse errado? E se o seu orgulho estivesse impedindo-o de enxergar o que realmente estava acontecendo?  
  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Mu, que se aproximou da cama. Áries debruço-se sobre ele, apoiando as mãos no colchão, e beijou os lábios do loiro com suavidade, se despedindo.  
  
- Quando isso acabar, vou estar te esperando no meu templo... - Mu tentou se afastar, mas Shaka segurou seu pescoço com força, beijando-o novamente. O ariano cedeu ao carinho, mas logo apartou. - Preciso ir...  
  
Mu ergueu-se, e afastou-se. Antes de se teleportar, fez um último pedido. - Por favor... Só tome cuidado... Sei que seu cosmo é muito poderoso, mas não subestime os adversários. - Virgem notou que os olhos de Mu escureceram. - Não quero que nada te aconteça, agora que podemos ficar juntos... Não quero te perder.  
  
Shaka assentiu com a cabeça, com medo que sua voz traísse o seu sentimento. Viu o amigo sumir diante de si, e seus olhos se fecharam, com tristeza.  
  
-Você não vai me perder...  
  
Fim  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
UFA!  
  
Sei que estou devendo essa fic faz um tempinho, me perdoem pelo atraso, mas foi uma dificuldade terminar. A cada duas linhas que eu digitava, uma era apagada e refeita, e assim foi, até o fim... Mesmo depois da fic pronta, ela ainda foi lida e relida, e muita coisa foi trocada... O porque da insatisfação eu não sei, nada parecia bom o suficiente para o reencontro dos meus dois anjinhos... Afinal, treze anos não são treze dias, e depois eu vou lá e estrago tudo? ^_^ Ainda não estou totalmente satisfeita, mas vou postá-la mesmo assim... O pior é que eu acho que ficou uma brecha para continuar depois da Batalha das Doze Casas...  
  
Queria dedicar essa fic para a minha amiga Koorime Shinigami, que fez uma excelente fic, "O erro dos anjos", onde ela dá a sua versão para a continuação de "Partida". Eu gostei muito, ela teve uma visão mais angst do reencontro dos dois, ficou bem legal!  
  
Depois do sufoco que foi finalizar essa história, eu só espero que vocês tenham gostado de lê-la, aguardo ansiosa comentários!  
  
Eles serão muito bem-vindos. Acreditem...  
  
Um abraço!  
  
Bélier 


End file.
